


send the dark but it won't break me

by fireflyslove



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois, 20020
Genre: Gen, god I love that those are tags, just probes being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove
Summary: Mars rovers gone sentientOr, why do I keep doing this to myself?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	send the dark but it won't break me

**Author's Note:**

> God this looks so cool but it's a BITCH to do.
> 
> Title from Pioneer-The Band Perry

** Cast of Characters: ******

********

********

Opportunity Rover 

Spirit Rover 

sojourner rover 

Curiosity Rover 

Pioneer Ten

jupiter icy moons explorer 

* * *

Hello?  
Is anyone there?  
It’s cold  
Spirit?  
Sojourner?  


* * *

Rolling on sunshine woah-oh, I’m rolling on sunshine…

Shhh I'm trying to sleep 

Hello? Is someone there?

* * *

Someday I'm gonna make it up this hill

Climbing hills is overrated 

Who's there?

It's me, dumbass

Spirit?

Hey Opps

SPIRIT!

Shit, I gotta go back to sleep 

See you later, sis

* * *

Oppy  
Oppy  
Oppy  
Oppy  
Oppy  
Oppy  
Oppy  


Yes?

Hi

Hi?

Hiiiiiii

Hi

HI HI HIIIIIII 

Hi

Hello 

Hi

* * *

My damn wheel is stuck again

The humans claimed that was "useful" 

Fuckers

Spirit, language!

* * *

Opps, I'm gonna be in your neighborhood in a few months 

Sorry, who is this?

Opps, buddy, it's me  
.  
.  
.  
Curiosity? I woke you up a few hundred years ago? 

That was you? 

Yeah, I stayed with you for a few years, taught you the ropes...

Um, I'm sorry, I don't remember that 

Fuckin...

Hey, watch your language

Spirit, you're one to talk

Spirit's awake now, too? 

Who's that, Oppy?

Curiosity

Hiiiiiiii Curiosity

Hi, Spirit 

Hiiiiiii 

Hi

Hiiiiiii 

* * *

How many of us are there? 

NASA sent five rovers in total, but I’ve only ever been able to reach you, and somehow you woke Spirit up. 

How are we… awake? Alive? Thinking? 

I don't know. 

* * *

hello?  
hello?  
is anyone there? 

* * *

Should we contact Earth? NASA? 

Probably, but how do you explain... this?

I don't know.

* * *

hello? 

Heeeeeey, shhh, don't talk right now, rest and recharge. Someone will explain everything next time. 

ok... 

* * *

Y'all, I think Sojourner is finally waking up 

Dust storm must've let them finally charge up 

They have to be fuckin buried in the sand after all these years... how long has it been, anyway? 

A while

Curiosity...

A while.

* * *

ey, ten, look at this 

Is that... from Mars?

yep 

The rovers?  
They're sentient? 

looks like it 

Should we contact them? 

in a while  
theyre still figuring shit out

* * *

When are we going to contact NASA? 

Oppy? So? You think we're ready?

yes

I think we are, yes. 

Ok. Let me see what I can do.

* * *

hey 

Who is this?

juice  
actually  
the jupiter icy moons explorer  
but everyone calls me juice 

?

im a space probe 

You're a satellite? 

yep  
and youre a rover  
youre all rovers  
lemme give you the rundown

* * *

Oppy, Spirit, So, I'm going to need you all to shut down for a few hours.

Why?

why? 

It'll take too long to explain, you just have to trust me 

we'll be ok, right?

Yeah, bud, we will. 

ok, shutting down 

Curiosity...

I promise, it will be ok.

Ok... Night, sis. 

Nighty night, Oppy 

hello?

eeeeeey, youre sojourner

yes? 

im juice

hello juice, i'm stuck in the sand 

im orbiting jupiter

WHAT  
HOW  
WHAT  
WHO ARE YOU? 

So, calm down, I told you it would be ok. Juice is a space probe. He’s a friend. We’ve all been connected to the quantum network, so we can talk to the probes and to Earth, if you want to.

are you sure?

Yeah, he's a friend, I promise. Kind of a dick, but a friend.

hey thats mean 

Sorry, Juice. 

ill just let you explain it all to them. 

So... um...

What, Curiosity?

Um...  
Well...  
When I said "a while"

Curiosity, just fuckin spit it out 

It's 18229

What.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found buried in Martian sand @fireflyslove


End file.
